Conqueror Of The Pit
by LoneWarrior97
Summary: Percy is sent to Tartarus for a crime he didn't commit. Now he must survive in a deadly new world with a deceased huntress, can he survive? Only time will tell. Rated T for future...things, rating may go up. I'm going to say it here, I don't own PJO.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy POV**

Kronos' scythe went down in a deadly arc at my head but I was able to block it. The force of the strike caused me to stagger back. Kronos took full advantage of my struggle and lunged forward hitting my shoulder. Instead stabbing through it bounced off my skin. Kronos got distracted by it for one second but that was all the time I needed to muster all my strength and knock Kronos' scythe flying into the hearth where it was consumed by the flames.

"NO!" Kronos roared. Kronos turned and punched me with so much force I flew and hit the base of my father's throne. "PERCY!" I heard Annabeth call before everything went black.

 **Annabeth POV**

I watched Percy fly through the air and get knocked unconscious from my spot on the made my blood boil as I watched Kronos walk towards him with a sadistic grin on his face. Kronos grabbed Riptide and hovered it over Percy. I quickly grabbed my dagger and lunged at him as he went to strike the unconscious figure of Percy. My strike drew ichor as I surprised him with my vicious attack but then I was attacked by flurry of deadly attacks that I barely managed to parry. I knew soon my luck would run out as he feinted to my right but because of my weakened state I didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late. The blade punctured my lung as I fell back wheezing for breath. Kronos' foot was put on my chest pushing me to the ground. I looked into his eyes as he stabbed me through my heart. "Luke, y-you promised…" I whispered as the light left my eyes and I fell limp.

 **Percy POV**

I woke up to find surrounded in darkness. It was so dark it started to hurt my eyes. I realized I was laying down as I felt the cold, dark ground on my back. I tried to get up but a searing pain caused me to fall down in a heap with groan of pain escaping my lips. I cursed in ancient greek. _Man that's painful, note to self: avoid angry titans that like throwing you at giant thrones._ I heard a chuckle from the darkness causing me to jump off the floor fully alert. The pain in my back came back but I pushed it to the back of my mind. "Where am I?" I asked myself. I didn't expect an answer. "You're in a...what should I call it? I guess you're in a dream, for a lack of better words." A voice boomed.

"If I'm in a dream then why does my back hurt like Hades?" I groaned. The pain in my back grew steadily. I felt very light-headed. "Well I didn't say it was a dream, I said it's like a dream," The voice said, "But that's besides the point, I came here to help you."

"Why?" I asked. I didn't know how he could help me. _Maybe he could help me fight Kronos?_ As if reading my thoughts he answered, "No, my help will help you in the long run, I shall give you the ability take the power of immortals with your blade, Riptide. So basically you can make immortals fade." The voice answered. I thought about his offer. It would help in the long run. I could kill Kronos permanently, and my family will be safe from Kronos and I get a bonus for more power to protect my family. I made my decision. "I accept, Lord …"

"Chaos, the creator of the universe." Chaos said. My jaw dropped in shock. I quickly dropped to a kneel. Chaos waved it off, "No formalities please, Perseus, now I'm waking you up." I slowly felt myself start to fade from the room but not before I heard him mutter, "May the Fates have mercy on you, Perseus."

When I woke up I saw sight that made my blood boil. Kronos had Riptide stabbed through Annabeth's heart. But as I watched Kronos' eyes flickered blue to gold, before settling at blue. He gazed at Annabeth then at Riptide. "N-no, Annabeth...I'm sorry, Annie...Please say something!" The sad voice of Luke sobbed out. Luke then looked at Riptide. He turned to look at me. He swiftly unclasped his armor and placed my sword at a small spot under his armpit. A very well-guarded place. He grazed his the spot with my sword. It was a small cut but he screamed as if it was the most painful thing he had experienced. I noticed that a gold mist came out of his mouth and flew into my mouth. I was suddenly aware of what time it is, but I paid it no mind as I watched Luke crumple to the ground wheezing for breath. _Hero's soul cursed blade shall reap._ I understood now. My blade was cursed with the ability to reap immortals so it also does the same for mortals. I limped towards Luke. He looked up at me. "G-give the m-minor gods the r-recognition they d-deserve, that's w-why I j-joined K-kronos."

"I swear on the River Styx." I said. I watched as the light left Luke's eyes. Then the gods burst into the room, looking for Kronos but all they found was the dead bodies of Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan. Thalia had woken up now and went to comfort me as I was on my knees sobbing quietly. I quickly turned to the gods and said, " We need a shroud for the son of Hermes and daughter of Athena."

 **A/N: Hope you liked my first chapter on my first PJO fic. This story will probably be a Percy/Zoe story. Remember to Review!**

 **-LoneWarrior**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh before this chapter starts, I forgot to mention that italics mean the person is thinking.**

 **Percy POV**

I watched as the Fates took the shroud of Annabeth and Luke. My eyes were red from crying. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned to face my father. He looked at me with eyes full of pity. "They will go to the Isles of the Blessed, Percy." My father said in an attempt to comfort. Slowly he wrapped his arms around me, giving me a hug. At first I was quite surprised, my father had never given me hug, it was only simple nods and such. I got over my shock quickly and wrapped my arms around him. "It's alright, son." My father says to me. "She's gone!" I sobbed as my whispered comforting words into my ears. I looked up to see most of the Olympians sending me pitying looks, except for Athena, who was glaring at me. _I must've pissed her off somehow._ My father let go of me as Zeus started speaking. "Now we must assemble the demigods, hunters and the nature spirits for a rewards ceremony." Zeus said as everyone was flashed into the throne room.

 **Line Break-**

 **Third Person POV**

As Zeus babbled on and on about the bravery of the gods (which most people were rolling their eyes at), Percy was at the center of the throne room, with everyone else, lost in thought. He kept wondering how his life would be without his best friend **(A/N: Percy and Annabeth never kissed because, well y'know, she died. So yeah…)** in it. He had a crush on her and he was going to confess his feelings to her.

He remembered all their adventures together. He remembered his first time coming to camp, how he defeated the minotaur, how he was blamed for stealing the master bolt. He remembered how he, Annabeth and Grover went on the quest to retrieve it. He remembered venturing into the Sea of Monsters to retrieve the Golden Fleece. He remembered how Thalia was freed from her tree. He remembered going on the quest to save Annabeth and Artemis from Atlas. He remembered navigating the Labyrinth. He remembered how just a while ago he fought Kronos.

Percy's train of thought was disturbed abruptly as Poseidon boomed, "PERSEUS JACKSON!" Percy had been so deep in thought he had missed most of the awards that were given out. Percy looked back at his friends, well the ones that were still alive. It hurt Percy that many of his friends had died, but upon turning around he saw that all his friends were smiling at him reassuringly. He turned back around and walked forward. He proceeded to bow to Lord Zeus then he bowed to each of the Olympians, then he kneeled in front of his father's throne. Out of the corner of his vision he saw Athena glaring at him. It was unnerving, but he shrugged it off as Poseidon started speaking.

"Do any here believe that my son is not worthy?" Poseidon asked. No one raised their hand.

"The council has agreed. Perseus you may ask for anything." Zeus boomed.

"Anything?" Percy asked.

Zeus nodded solemnly, "I know what will ask, yes, if you wish it you will be made a god, Immortal, undying."

"A god?"

"A dimwitted god, but yes, a god." Answered Zeus

Percy paused. He remembered his promise to Luke. He looked up meeting Zeus' eyes.

"I'm honored but I can't accept this." Percy said. Everyone in the room gasped. The entire councils eyes were full of surprise. Cries of outrage were thrown across the room.

"SILENCE!" Thundered Zeus while throwing his master bolt which created a deafening boom, emphasising his words causing everyone to quiet down.

"What do you mean you "can't accept" our gracious gift, Perseus?" Zeus asked with, what was surprisingly, curiosity evident in his voice with a bit of anger. Everyone turned to Percy, looking expectantly.

"I made a promise to Luke."

"And what was that promise, son?" Asked Poseidon.

"I need you to swear on the River Styx to do what I ask." Percy told the Olympians

Zeus looked at Percy warily, "What? You don't trust us?"

"I do trust you, but someone once told me to make solemn vows." Percy said looking pointedly at Hades. Everyone looked to Hades as he simply smirked. "Guilty." Hades said simply.

"Very well in the name of the council I swear on the River Styx to do whatever Perseus Jackson asks of us." Zeus said as thunder boomed outside the throne room, sealing the vow.

"I want cabins built for each minor god, I want all demigods by the time they're thirteen, I want the minor gods and demigods who were on Kronos' side to be pardoned, I wish that Hestia and Hades to get their thrones back and I want all titans that did not participate in this war to be released from their prisons." Percy told the Olympians. All of them had wide eyes full of surprise. Poseidon was the first one to come out of shock.

"You ask for a lot, son." Poseidon said as everyone regained their composure.

"No, I'm not, you should be doing this anyways, if you did the minor gods and demigods wouldn't have joined Kronos and Hades and Hestia are the oldest Olympians." Percy said. This got a few nods from the council.

"Very well, we shall see to it that happens." Zeus boomed. This got a round of nods from the council. Two new thrones grew out of the ground. The first one was between Poseidon and Ares, it was made of shadows and bones with skulls on the armrests, the cushions were a blood red. It had a gloomy aura around it. The second throne was made of wood but it was on fire but it had a homey aura around it. Hades simply nodded at Percy and sat on his throne, unlike Hestia who gave him a very tight hug while saying "Thank you!" over and over again. At this most of the council chuckled softly. After a while Hestia let go of him and sat on her throne. "Alright now let's-"

"PARTY!" Yelled Hermes and Apollo, interrupting Zeus who simply just grumbled to himself.

 **Line Break-**

 **Percy POV**

I walked along the streets of Olympus. It was empty because most people were at the party, which was at full blast. I kept walking and soon found myself in the middle of a garden. I sat on a bench and looked up at the night sky to see my favourite constellation, the huntress, glowing very brightly. This constellation is actually Zoe Nightshade, she was killed in the quest to save Artemis. I remembered her very fondly, once you get past the cold, man-hating exterior she is a very nice person. I was so deep in thought that I almost missed the person sitting next to me. I turned to look at a little girl about eight years old. She had black hair and glowing orange eyes, in which the pupils looked like they were on fire. She was wearing a dress that looked as if it was made of fire. I quickly stood up and bowed to her. She looked surprised by this as no one has bowed to her in a millenia. She quickly fixed her composure. "You don't need to bow to me Perseus, after all you got me my throne." Hestia said.

"Nonsense, you deserve the throne, you are the last Olympian and call me Percy, I don't like formalities." I told her kindly. I rose from my bow and sat back down, looking back at the sky. She looked to the sky as well. We sat there in comfortable silence before I couldn't stand it so I decided to break the silence. "It's a beautiful night, Aunt Hestia."

"Yes it is, but I did not come here to watch the sky." She said looking at me.

"Then why did you come here?" I asked.

"I wanted to give you an offer..." I nodded telling her to continue, "...to become my champion."

"Why?" I asked, letting curiosity get the best of me.

"Think of it as a way of saying thanks." She said.

"Alright, I accept, but what powers do I get, Aunt Hestia?" I questioned with barely contained curiosity. She smiled at me.

"Thank you and you have the ability to give hope to people, you have the ability to summon home cooked foods and you have the ability to control fire." She said with an amused smirk as my jaw had dropped in shock. I gained my composure as I felt a new power inside me. My heart was filled with hope. I held out my hand and closed my eyes, imagining fire burning on it. I opened my eyes to see my hand on fire, but it was blue fire. I gave her a questioning look. She smiled at my confusion. "Well, you see…" She looked at me dead in the eyes, "...different power levels have different flames, blue is the strongest fire and it's called Ethereal Flames," The name was certainly fitting, the blue fire extended out a blue light that gave everything an ethereal look, "But if you get angry the flames will turn to Greek Fire, so be careful." By now I was shaking in anticipation to use my powers. "Thank you, Lady Hestia." I bowed in thanks.

"No need, Percy, I should be the one thanking you. Now I shall flash you to camp. Goodbye, Percy." Hestia said as she flashed me to camp.

 **Line Break-**

 **Percy POV (Still)**

I appeared at the top of the hill by Thalia's tree. I walked to my cabin to get some sleep. As I walked I noticed that the camp seemed empty. _Probably at the party._ I realized that I hadn't grieved for Annabeth as much as I thought I would. I shrugged it off as shock and I was probably going to be a sobbing mess tomorrow. I entered my cabin and dressed into my sleepwear and jumped on the bed. I remembered my talk with Lord Chaos and how he gave me the ability to take an immortals powers…

I shot awake. _I think I took his powers! Oh well, I'll deal with it tomorrow._ With that I drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, I only managed to finish it today. Please review, Constructive-Criticism is great.**

 **-LoneWarrior**


End file.
